


Baby Bones

by Lady_Zephyrine



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dadster, Family Fluff, Gaster's a dork!, Gen, Twin Baby Bones, baby bones, mentions of a skelemom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-12
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-08 06:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7747696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Zephyrine/pseuds/Lady_Zephyrine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaster was a man of science, he had no time to take care of a child! And yet...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Baby Bones

**Author's Note:**

> Since I'll be gone for about a week, I figured I'd go ahead and put up a small one shot before I go.
> 
> It's not the best thing I've written, but I hope you like it nonetheless.

If anyone had told him that he was going to be a father, he wouldn't have believed it.. After all, he was a man of science, he had no time to take care of a child!

And yet...here he was in a dimly lit room, holding a small skeletal infant in his arms. The baby bones was so frail that Gaster constantly worried about him. He was worried that he could die from a stray bullet or a single fracture. Heck, he even worried that if he let go of him, he would turn to dust in an instant. But regardless, the baby skeleton was alive and well. He purred softly as Gaster ran his thumb over his soft spot. His hand was clutching onto Gaster's nightshirt.

While most skeletons hated this name, Gaster had thought that "Comic Sans" suited the child nicely. It was a cute name, which he thought was VERY fitting for a child like him. He never understood why skeletons hated this name, although the name "Wingdings 2" wouldn't have been any better.

Sans began to open his eye sockets, he looked around at his surroundings before looking up at his father. Both of them had a peculiar smile and glowing pupils in their eyesockets. However, Gaster was a little more...deformed. The elder skeleton began to smile as he brought the infant close to his face.

"You almost look like me," Gaster said, quietly. "SANS the deformities."

Sans started to babble, he couldn't understand what Gaster was saying. But even then, he couldn't help but curl up against Gaster's chest as he was rocked back and fourth. Everything was quiet, Sans almost fell asleep in an instant...

...That is until they heard crying from the cradle next to them. Gaster gently placed Sans back in the cradle as he pulled out another infant. Compared to Sans, this infant was much louder, and much more cranky. He was less frail then Sans was, but was still an infant, nonetheless. His mother had given him the name "Papyrus", which as far as Gaster knew, was associated with an Egyptian plant of some sort.

Gaster started rocking the young monster, shushing him in hopes that he would actually quiet down. When that didn't work, he took Papyrus with him as he walked over to the kitchen. Perhaps he was hungry?

He grabbed a small bottle of milk out of the fridge and fed it to Papyrus, the small skeleton accepted it without any second thoughts. He guzzled it down until there was nothing left, he looked up at Gaster while holding the empty bottle in his hands.

"Goodness, were you really that hungry?" Gaster asked as he took the bottle and put it in the sink, keeping Papyrus close to the chest. As they returned to the bedroom, Papyrus held tightly onto Gaster's hand. While he didn't resemble Gaster like Sans did, he was the one who took some of Gaster's deformities. One of his eye sockets was bigger then the other. His metacarpals were fused, leaving a hole in the center of his hand. Thankfully, he only deformity he didn't pick up from Gaster was his crooked smile.

Once they made it close to the crib, Sans started calling out to Papyrus. Gaster watched as the twins babbled at each other.

_"ababa."_

**"Ehnyeh?"**

_"guuuuuuh!"_ Sans looked up at Gaster, almost as though he were waiting for him to put Papyrus down. The elder skeleton let out a chuckle as he gently place Papyrus back in the crib. "Don't worry...he's all better, now."

_"pababa!"_

**"ABABABABA!"**

The smaller skeletons curled up beside each other, the babbling stopped as they fell asleep almost instantaneously. Gaster grabbed the blanket and pulled in over the two skeletons, petting their soft skulls once more before going to bed, himself.

Eventually, they will grow up to become fine young men...But for now, it was his responsibility to take care of them. And while he was a man of science, he was more then happy to be a dad...and he wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
